


See, There's A Fine Line Between...

by multifandomkingdom



Category: Glee, Glee Project RPF, Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Broadway, Broadway References, Broadway Star Rachel Berry, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fanfiction, Finn Hudson Being a Jerk, Finn Hudson Lives, Future Fic, Gen, Glee Prompt Meme, Glee References, Hate to Love, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Glee, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, New York, New York City, Not Finn Hudson Friendly, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Jesse St. James, POV Male Character, POV Rachel Berry, Past Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Past Relationship(s), Protective Rachel Berry, Rachel Berry & Kurt Hummel Friendship, Rachel Berry & Noah Puckerman Friendship, Rachel Berry & Santana Lopez Friendship, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex Is Fun, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, St. Berry Week, St. Berry-relationship, Tags Are Fun, Tags May Change, The Big Apple, What Was I Thinking?, i miss st. berry, this was fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomkingdom/pseuds/multifandomkingdom
Summary: Rachel Berry was livid.She had just found out that her mortal enemy was going to play opposite her on Broadway in 'Wicked.'He was going to be the Fiyero to her Elphaba.She had almost broken the neck of her champagne glass when she had heard the news.ORJesse and Rachel L-O-A-T-H-E each other. Or something like that.
Relationships: Rachel Berry & Jesse St. James, Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you like it! Let me know in the comments if you'd like more.
> 
> Also! I should probably tell you that the high school that Rachel and Jesse go to is fictional they both go the same high school and middle school in this story. Think Carmel and McKinley except they’re one place. Happy reading!

Rachel Berry was livid. She had just found out that her mortal enemy was going to play opposite her in 'Wicked.' He was going to be the Fiyero to her Elphaba. She had almost broken the neck of her champagne glass when she had heard the news. How dare the asshole stick his perfectly whitened teeth into her show (well, it wasn't hers per se, but that wasn't the point)? 

And yes, she understood the iconicity of being able to be in a show like that. Still, she was exasperated nonetheless that it had to be in a show that she was notably starring in. It was kind of a silent agreement that they'd try to keep their distance when they made it big. And they'd come this far without gauging each other's eyeballs out, but now there was a better chance that they'd succeed now that they were forced to share a stage together. 

Ok, sure, she had to admit that he grew up to be a very handsome twenty-five-year-old. And her voice always did mesh so well with his every time they tried to one-up each other in a duet at theatre camp. And so what he got the Emmy before her (she was robbed). She got the Grammy before him anyway. And the Tony (though he got his on the same night. But her category was announced first, so it still counted!) She would not, emphasis on 'not' be taking this lightly.

Besides, they'd hated each other since they were children. It was almost funny, really. Their rivalry was kind of notorious. Even back in Ohio, people knew not to put them in the same room together due to the chaos that was usually bound to ensue. By the time they were 16 and 18, they were banned from entering most places unless they were without each other.

It didn't help that the antics they pulled on each other added to their combined notoriety. Like that one time in second grade when Jesse had chewed an entire Hubba bubba gum roll and stuck it between Rachel's hair and the tetherball pole on their school playground. Not long after, she started sporting a short hairdo that made her look a bit like Yentl. 

Another time she put half of his Queen band posters in her paper shredder and used it as pinata stuffing on her 11th birthday. She had invited him out of spite just so she could see his reaction. And the cherry on top was pushing him into the pool (she made it look like an accident). She can't say that she didn't enjoy it, though.

Plus, who could forget when in her sophomore year, he exposed the fact that she used to stuff her bra with toilet paper by running down their high school hall with it while shouting, "Behold! Here in my hands, I hold Rachel's boobs! You heard it here first!" much to the entertainment of their entire high school.

The only thing that gave her solace was knowing that she'd lead her club to victory because she'd beaten his glee club that year at regionals.

So yeah, it had become a known fact. Earth is round. Water is wet. Jesse hates Rachel. Rachel hates Jesse. And it only increased as they got older and endured the experience that is show choir competition. It practically reached a boiling point when they both took Broadway by storm. 

She always knew that New York was maybe the only place that was big enough for both of them. But even that may have been a stretch considering their individual successes. They'd never admit to the other of keeping tabs. He'd rather chew on broken glass, and she'd sooner take her tonsils out blind. At least that's what they tell their friends and publicists. 

However, they still maintained the somewhat competitive streak that they only seemed to reserve for one another as they grew in fame. The two stars just couldn't tame their officiousness. So that "keep your distance" rule had sorta gone out the window a while ago. It was still always a battle to see who nabbed which Tony and Grammy first or who had more Emmy wins or who would get the Oscar before the other?

They never missed each other's opening nights in any new production. They tell themselves that it was so they could obviously critique the other and count off all the ways they were superior to the other's performance. If they were honest with each other, they rarely had any notes, but they'd never say it aloud. 

But presently, Jesse St. James, was having fun with this. He got to see the person he hated most be annoyed at the very sight of him. Jesse would say he did a damn good job on the nemesis front. He loathed her, yes, but what better acting exercise would it be than to pretend that you were in love with someone you'd rather trip than kiss? And don't get him wrong, Berry was crazy talented. He knew that. 

And he wasn't going to lie and act like she hadn't grown to be a remarkably gorgeous twenty-three-year-old (he had a bit of pride when he remembered he was her first kiss). So in those regards, she would be easy to work with. Besides, he knew her as well as she knew herself.

Maybe even better (trust Jesse to be competitive about even that). Also, when he made it his mission to make her miserable as they grew up, he had always made sure that no one else could. She was his minx to annoy. Call him possessive or dare he say it, protective, but as far as he was concerned, he was killing two birds with one stone. 

And speaking of his minx,

"Look, St. James, I don't know what angle you're after, but I'd say we've done a pretty good job not killing each other these past few years on the great white way, wouldn't you?" 

her tone was clipped, fierce and dripping sickly sweet with sarcasm. He thought that it was kind of hot when she was mad. 

"So why don't you just make your way to the door, and I'll mercifully pretend this never happened."  
he had to laugh at that now. This petite young woman had guts that was for damn sure. And it was cute. She didn't find any of this beguiling, though. So with a hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised, she waited for him to stop with a cold glower.

Finally regaining a semblance of control, as he walked away, Jesse retorted,  
"Rachel, you're adorable, use that little spark of yours. It'll help with Elphaba for sure" and at the sound of his condescension. Her eyes became slits. Her breathing had picked up, and she tried not to tackle him from behind then and there.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, St. James!" 

She had begun catching up to him.

"Too late tuts," 

He could hear her designer boots trailing him, and the thought made him a little giddy. She was always a good one to pester. He would know, he practically made it an Olympic sport when they were kids. 

"I swear to god, I'll have the second choice in your spot if you don't slow the hell down!" she was clearly in over her head with that one, but she let the bluff settle. It got him to stop walking anyway. 

Hands in his pockets, he cooly turned around every bit as amused as before. 

"Rachel you and I both know you're bluffing," 

She couldn't stop the heat that tinted her cheeks at his ability to read her so easily. Jesse couldn't help but notice either, but he said nothing that gave him away. 

"Oh? You think I won't." 

She masked her minor embarrassment with feigned surprise.

He made his way towards her. As he got closer, she tried to compose herself despite the internal war between panic and arousal she was fighting. She still hated to admit it but he was like a greek God amongst mortal men. so could you really blame her?

"I know you won't" he was looking her directly in the eye, confidence practically bursting at the seams of his all-black get up. 

Cocking her head to the side in mock interest, she had to give her self props for not letting her self-assurance waver in front of him, she retorted

"-and what makes you so certain, o' ye holy one?" 

The amusement in his eyes was slowly meshing into something unreadable. Classic show face, she'd deemed it. And he was less than half a foot away from her face. He made use of that fact by tilting her chin up to look her more directly in the eyes. He lightly scoffed.

"Because Berry," he'd made what he was about to say, look like the most obvious thing in the world.

"I heard through the grapevine that you and the ogre broke up as soon as I was cast."

Smugly, she questioned, "keeping tabs on me now?"

Rolling his eyes, he retorted

"You wish, but I will say this." he was close enough to whisper this in her ear now,

"I just know you've been dying to kiss me again."

Her body stilled momentarily. And with a triumphant smirk, he turned around and made his way to the stage door. Devilishly, he left with one final gibe.

"See you at rehearsals, Berry!"

Oh. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Rachel are really in for it this time.

Jesse had to say he loved his life. He was a triumphant broadway, tv, and movie star. A Grammy, Emmy, and Tony winner, as well as an Oscar-nominated actor too. All by the age of twenty-five. He has already been deemed the Prince of Broadway and the future heir to the broadway throne. And his return to the stage was something that grounded him and gave him as well as his fans' joy. Plus, it didn't hurt that his minx (who had been deemed by many, his female counterpart in titles, talent, drive, fame, and accolades) had been the one he shared the stage with, merely because of their history and the joy it gave him to know that his pure presence could drive her mad.

Oh yes. Jesse would definitely enjoy this run as Fiyero. He'd finally be able to give an audience a clear contrast as to who was the better performer between him and 5ft2". Sure, she was maybe as dedicated as he was, but any chance to mess with Rachel Berry was always golden in his eyes. Which is why running into her on their breaks in rehearsals was so convenient. Walking into the cozy cafe, he could recognize his petite female lead dressed as inconspicuously as possible, waiting in line. Shades and all. He could understand that considering he didn't really want to be seen either. 

Sometimes he just wanted to do a simple task like getting a coffee without knowing the very high likelihood of eyes being on him. And don't get him wrong. He loved being so widely known for his talent. More often than not, he and she enjoyed being the center of attention and the glamour that came with being entertainment royalty. It was what they had strived for their entire lives, after all. Plus, he knew he'd always strive for more of it no matter what. And he was well aware that Rachel felt the same whether she knew he did or not. But fame, especially at their level, had its downsides too. That was one thing that they could both agree on. 

"Waiting in line for the same vegan latte and blueberry muffin, Berry? Predictability at its finest if you ask me," he, with reserved amusement, leaned in to ask for an audience his voice only intended to consist of her.

He could physically see the restraint slowly leave her body at the sound of his voice behind her. Her deep sigh and vexed mutter of "fuckin' hell" only added to his amusement further. He could practically feel her brusquely shutting her eyes tightly in irritation from where he stood. But what he didn't know was he had actually been right. Turning around somewhat, she retorted,

"I'm already contractually obligated to be with you during rehearsals, and our run in this show, so do you really have to add color to my nightmares and join me on my rare breaks too?" 

She was exasperated. Jesse took satisfaction in the fact. With mock hurt, slightly tipping his head to one side to further deride her, he replied,

"Aww, I thought you loved our time together. It's been my absolute pleasure to share the stage with you. And to think, I was under the impression that you enjoyed the little games in between. I'm wounded. Truly." to which she rolled her eyes. 

She willed herself to ignore his presence and attempts to jibe her from that point on.  
However, he thought that that just wouldn't do. Though beofre he could pull anything else to piss her off, she already found herself at the front of the line now, and before she could finish her order, there was a soft gasp towards her left. A young girl with eyes that held the recognition of a starstruck fan had been slowly holding up her phone. Eyeing both Rachel and her insufferable co-star. "Oh. GOD!" And just like that, more eyes had followed the teenager's, and Jesse and Rachel knew that they were done for. The din of noise was increasing rapidly as was the crowd forming around them. Jesse and Rachel's eyes met, and they had silently drawn to one understanding. They needed to get out of there with a quickness.

With all the politeness they could muster, they tried to maneuver and greet their way out of the coffee shop, but the crowd proved obstinate. Bouts along the lines of "will you marry me?!", "Can I get a picture" and "are you guys dating?!" were thrown a few decibels higher than the noise would allow. Jesse had no doubt that that last question would be on multiple blogs and articles before they even made it back to the theatre. This was becoming chaotic. And from the corner of her eye, Rachel could see the paparazzi starting to form by the windows. And as brave as she was, she was still petite, so she was having more trouble trying to get out in one piece. 

She had even almost tripped on something and eaten tile. That's until she was caught by what she felt was a muscular arm sliding securely around her waist, pulling her towards a firm body and the exit. An arm that belonged to the man that was dutifully avoiding the outbursts around them and focusing his sights on the door beyond the crowd with a skill she'd never tell him that she'd come to admire. She'd blame the blush she was beginning to sport on the intensity of the scene around them. Because she'd never give him the satisfaction of knowing she had a single positive thought about him. His ego was already as inflated as only he could get it to be anyway.

They'd finally made it out and tried to make a beeline to the next block's corner to hail a cab. They were near jogging now, neither separated from the other as paparazzi, and the absurd questions that were usually bound to leave their lips followed the pair. Rachel had luckily caught the attention of a cab, and they had both gotten in within a hair of space between them. They had both let out a breath that neither of them even realized that they were holding. Both were too overwhelmed and annoyed to even discover that 1) they hadn't gotten their coffee and 2) they had both entered the same cab. Jesse snapped out of it first and grumbled something about their break being up while Rachel threw her head back in frustration at the fact. When she realized that her head had evidently landed on his shoulder, she tried to put some distance between them. Turning away to face the window so that she could once again hide her blush. Usually, she would push him off of her now that they were out of the public's eye, but she didn't have it in her. She'd blame the lack of caffeine in her system for that one.

And just as Jesse predicted, there was already a post on TMZ insinuating that the two had been ambushed on a date by the looks of the alert on his phone. He scowled at how quickly those leeches moved, but he also bit back a laugh at the thought of him ever going out on a date with Berry. He could only cackle at her possible reaction to this. But that thought was cut short by the simultaneous notifications of their phones. Jesse's manager and agent wanted to see him at the theatre. And Rachel's wanted to see her there too. Both were individually perplexed but sent a text of compliance anyway. Unbeknownst to the other, though.

So you could imagine the shock when both 'Wicked' stars were met with their smirking managers and agents waiting for them in a trailer. 

With cautious confusion, Rachel probed,

"So I got your text, Andrea, but why are St.Jackass and his representatives here?" 

Turning to him with the most plastic smile she could muster and insincerity dripping off every word, "-No offense." 

He responded by wordlessly flipping her off with slitted eyes and an artificial smile of his own.

Refocusing their attention back on their managers, Andrea had opened with "So as you may have heard, there's been buzz and talk of a live-action remake of 'Wicked' as a film being in the works for a while now." 

both Jesse and Rachel perked at that. They had known about it, of course, but that didn't really explain why they were being forced to be in the same room together right now. 

Continuing where she left off, Jesse's manager Dean had interjected,

"and it's been confirmed that they're going to go through with it. It was green lit a month ago, but we're only telling you now because..." Dean and Andrea had looked at each other with a mixture of excitement and worry. Andre being the one to break the news with 

"...so we got a few calls and worked out the logistics because... they're eyeing you two as the leads..." 

Rachel froze. Both realized that this was the role of a lifetime that she would get to play both on Broadway and on the big screen. She could finally get the Oscar! And Jesse seemed to be of the same mind because his eyes were slowly widening too. But her excitement was quelled when she realized that even after her yearlong run on the Broadway version of 'Wicked,' she'd have to spend months after that filming with the man she was sure was the devil incarnate.

Breaking the pregnant silence, there was an "I could get my Oscar," that was muttered. Woah. Had they really said that at the same time? In perfect sync? They had turned away from looking at each other in mild surprise and refocused on their managers. And as if Jesse had been rereading her mind, he had also retorted, 

Wait, so you're saying that I have to put up with Berry the Bitch even after the Broadway show? Willingly? Might as well kill me now." 

He could hear a faint but all too convincing "I volunteer" leave Rachel's lips, but he ignored it. Andrea bit back,

"Look, Jesse, we're all well aware that you two don't like each other very much-"

"-Ha! Understatement," Rachel darkly chuckled. The older woman gave Rachel a warning look to which she reluctantly complied with and continued, 

"But... Dean and I feel that this is a great opportunity for you both. Didn't you two just simultaneously say that you could get your oscar with these roles. We're literally spoonfeeding them to you." 

Dean agreed, 

"Andrea is right. You two are professionals and will act as such. Lord knows it's gotten you two this far. Now stop shitting the bed and act like the grown adults that you are. Besides...we've got more news."

Both Jesse and Rachel took note of how weary Andrea and Dean were starting to appear at what they may have to say next. Jesse's manager continued,

"We know you guys got mobbed today at some cafe or something, even got some press thinking that you guys are an item. word travels fast-"

"So. it wouldn't be the first time the press was wrong about who I was dating. This is no exception" Rachel didn't see the point here.

"Yeah, well, it's about to be." 

The broadway actors turned their attention to their respective PR agents. Their managers allowed them to take control of the conversation. Slightly relieved that they'd be rid of the duties of telling their two stars what happens next. Anthony, one of the agents, continued,

" You guys are big. As a matter of fact, that's an understatement. Look at the near pandemonium you guys caused not even an hour ago at that coffee shop. Part of the reason the "Wicked" movie execs have their eyes on you is that your names are profitable. Your talent already speaks for yourselves. Hence, it's a win-win in their eyes. you're marketing gold, and you draw a more than sizeable audience individually, so imagine together?" 

The two actors were listening but still not quite getting the point yet.

Oliver, the other agent had intercepted now,

"Exactly. However,...even though they trust that they'll definitely make a profit with you two starring in the film, they want to ensure it. So we're going to need you two to do something that we're sure you're capable of pulling off, you know, to really get the press rolling and the general public interested. It helps that in a few weeks, it's opening night for your Broadway wicked show, so promo would help that too." 

Rachel just wanted them to get to the point already. She was already dreading that she'd have to do anything at all with the prick beside her. But the sooner they let her know what, the sooner she could devise a way to either get out of it or deal with it in the best way she knew how.

Jesse was just as impatient and asked the question on both of their minds. The question that all four people in front of them were expecting in trepidation. 

"So, what is it then? Spit it out already". The actors with expectant expressions waited for the answer,

Andrea hastily bit it out,

"they're asking you both to have a PR relationship to boost public interest and ensure profit"

Rachel paled, and Jesse slowly closed his eyes in terror. They couldn't have heard that correctly, could they? Their fears had been confirmed when Andrea brought out the contract and showed them where they would sign. His first instinct was to say to hell with the oscar and say no flat out. Her first instinct was to flip all of them off and make on the famed grand exits she'd mastered as a diva. Their managers both knew that that was what they were thinking anyway. But then their more rational side kicked in. The side that reminded them of what they would be getting out of this. All the benefits that would flow if they made both the show and film a success. The heightened fame. The acclaim. their Oscar to add to their collection of awards. And it would only be playing pretend,right? They did that as professional actors all the time. If anything, this would act as a true testament to their talent because God knows they hated each other like no other person would.

So with massive reluctance, a quiet but disgusted once over of each other, and a new determination to fulfill yet another goal, they once again in perfect unison asked, 

"So, what are the terms, and where do we sign?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse walked into Sardi's, grinning. He really couldn't help it. Not only had he landed the most sought-after roles of the decade, but he was likely going to be getting a very nice bonus at the end come awards season. He spotted five large men sitting to the far right, glaring openly at him, and he was reminded of the little problem he would have to quickly rectify. Berry's ex-glee club members all hated him. Almost as much as she did. And they were all in the same restaurant. He could blame the fact that he led his glee club to another nationals victory in high school for that shared hatred.

No doubt the little preppy girl thought they were really going to work on this project together. That was just sad because, really, at this stage of the game, she should know better. He'd fake date her, get the press rolling (no such thing as bad press after all), etc., but he'd make damn sure that he squeezed every opportunity he had to work with the best of the best. Even if it's with people she (or this whole ordeal in general) may introduce him to. If he had to "date" Rachel Berry "willingly," he'd for sure have fun while he did it.

These were his projects to get the Oscar and another Tony for, and the sooner she figured that out, the better off everyone would be. Sure, he'd keep her around for appearances' sake. She could fetch his lunch or something to make herself useful when they weren't on stage, acting like a couple in the public eye or filming in the future, but other than that, she would be staying away from him—the use of her who's who list was certainly a nice little bonus.

Even he had to admit that he hadn't been looking forward to working with her. There wasn't time to sort through other projects as iconic as the ones he took right now, and this project was definitely not something he wanted anyone else but him to work on. He needed seasoned directors, and he'd reluctantly admit that Rachel's connections were good. More than good even. His eyes darted over to the five men, who looked torn between kicking his ass and eating their appetizers.

Of course, if any other big shot producers and directors that usually flocked over to Rachel decided after working on these particular projects that they'd rather work with him, who was he to argue?

"Did we get it?" Wyatt, one of his oldest friends, asked as Jesse joined them at the round table. The four other men stopped talking and sipping their drinks to watch him expectantly.

"Oh yeah," he said, grinning, looking towards the Rachel Berry. "Maybe even more."

* * * 

  
She shook her head, taking another sip of juice. Again her friends looked over their shoulders, and this time the life-ruining asshole had the balls to salute them with his drink and a cocky grin.

Rachel discretely flipped him off. Jesse's ego-fueled smile quickly turned to a tight frown as his eyes once again narrowed on her. Her friends turned their attention back to her, clearly wondering what she'd done. She just gave them an innocent smile as she sipped her juice.

"I don't understand," Finn, her ex, said. "How did you both get the contract for the leads at the same time?"

Rachel couldn't tell them about the PR contract she had with Jesse because she was obligated (contractually) not to. So she told them what she could.

Darting her eyes away, she said quietly, "We both got the contract. We'll be working on both the broadway production for wicked and the live-action film that follows it. the explanation our managers and agents have given is that we're two of the biggest stars in entertainment, so it was the obvious choice."

Stunned silence met her announcement. She chanced a glance back up at her friends, who were now looking at her as if she'd grown an extra head because though they knew that she was indeed a huge star, they also knew that she'd on some level willingly agreed to work with the man she hated more than anyone. And they barely knew why. She cleared her throat nervously and continued.

"We each got the contract with a thirty percent markup and a nice bonus if both the Broadway production and the film are a success," she said, watching as the information sank in.

Each of her friends cursed vividly as they turned and shot another scowl to the man that once again smiled smugly in their direction. Slowly, her friends turned back to face her, glaring.

"Why didn't you tell your agents you couldn't work with St. Jackass?" Finn demanded. She refrained from telling him that it was none of his business and it should be of no concern to him what she decided to do in her life. Instead, she put her skills as an actress to good use and simply kept mum. And when Puck tried to snag her vegan snacks again, this time Mike didn't stop him.

Great, the big babies were mad at her. Whatever. They'd get over it.

"Does it look like I want to work with him?" she asked, making them frown. "Now listen here, I want my Oscar, and I am gonna get it whether you think I should work with the asshole or not."

Her friends looked thoughtful as they considered what she said. Finally, they let it go with a shrug.

***

"I can honestly say with absolutely no hesitation that you, Jesse St. James, have never been the best part of my day," Rachel said, wondering, not for the first time, what horrible things she'd done in a past life to deserve having him in her life. And worse yet, sharing a stage with him.

  
"Puhlease, that's bullshit, and we both know it. I bet you fall asleep every night thinking about me and wake up every morning smiling and eager to see me," he mused, sounding smug, too damn smug. They were on break from rehearsals and were running lines with each other in her dressing room while having lunch. They may hate each other, but they'd never stop perfecting their crafts. That was at least one thing that they'd respected about each other.

"Actually, you have that backward," she said, taking a sip of her perfect hot cocoa.

"Really?"

"Mmmhmmm," she said around another sip.

"How so?"

"Well," she said, placing her cup of delicious hot cocoa on the small table, "I fall asleep every night smiling because I no longer have to worry about seeing you for at least eight hours and wake up every morning thinking about how to avoid you."

"But you're still thinking about me and smiling when you do it," he said with a wink, leaning over and swiping her hot cocoa before she could stop him.

"Hey!" she said, trying to grab it out of his hands, but the damn man simply cupped the top of her head and held her back as he downed her delicious hot cocoa. She hated when he did this to her. It made her feel foolish and little, and as soon as she got the chance, she was kicking his ass.

"You bastard!" she hissed when he made a big show of smacking his lips.

"That was a damn good cup of cocoa, Berry. Thanks," he said, handing her back the cup as he dropped his hand away from her head.

"How could you?" she mumbled as she looked longingly down at the now empty coffee cup where her delicious hot cocoa had once been.

"Are you ready to admit that I'm the best part of your day?" he asked, leaning back against the banister.

She glared up at him before looking back down at the empty coffee cup in her hand and then back up at him.

"Aw, shit," he said, turning and jumping over the banister, crouching down on his own porch just as she let the coffee cup fly.

When it missed his head by a few inches, she groaned. So damn close, yet not close enough, she thought as it slammed into the side of his wall and shattered.

"Well, I guess we'll have to continue this conversation tomorrow night when you're in a better mood," Jesse said, standing.

"I'll make sure to bring plenty of coffee cups," she said sweetly.

"Good," Jesse said, sauntering towards his dressing room door, "because I could really go for another cup of that delicious cocoa," he said, laughing when a glass bottle of his sailed through the air towards him.

"Damn it!" She groaned when she missed him again.

When the hell was her luck going to change?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. This was fun to write. Comment if you want more.


End file.
